Ice Wizard
The Ice Wizard card is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8) or a Legendary Chest. He is a medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and low area damage. The Ice Wizard's attacks will slow his targets' movement and attack speed by 35%. His hair and eyes are blue, and he wears thick robes. An Ice Wizard card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Ice Wizard is best used defensively and then translated into a counterattack as a support troop. Maximize the use of his slowing effect because he does very little damage. *Despite dealing low area damage, the Ice Wizard is still effective at taking out swarms of low hitpoint units due to his ability to slow down troops' hit speed and speed. However, without the aid of a Crown Tower, he will be overwhelmed very quickly as he deals low damage per second. *It is advised that your defending Ice Wizard shouldn't be left to confront the opponent's Crown Towers alone. He should be behind most pushes as he can slow defending units and can deal a noticeable amount of damage to the Crown Tower. Keep in mind that this goes both ways. *The Ice Wizard is a powerful asset to both defence and offence. He can significantly reduce the damage per second of enemy troops by reducing the enemy unit's attack speed, which reduces the damage your units take while they crush the enemy. The slowing effect is most noticeable in troops with fast attack rates, like the Inferno Tower and the Inferno Dragon, under the influence of the Ice Wizard, they both will take about 1 second longer to reach maximum damage output. *The Tornado is an iconic and effective synergy with the Ice Wizard. The Tornado's pull can not only stall units but also clump them up for the Ice Wizard's splash attack to damage and slow a whole group of enemies, allowing ample time for a Crown Tower or other defending troop to whittle down the rest of the enemies. *A very powerful but risky combo is the Ice Wizard and Wizard combo. The Ice Wizard will slow down enemies, giving the Wizard more time to deal damage and destroy the enemy. However, the Fireball, Poison, Rocket and Lightning spells can easily destroy this defensive combo for a positive Elixir trade. *A very strong position for your Ice Wizard is in the middle of your side of the Arena. It maximizes the distance melee troops must travel. With the Ice Wizard's slow effect, the opposing troops will be in your Crown Tower's line of attack for the entire journey. If they reach the Ice Wizard, your other Tower will engage the troops as well. For example, an Ice Wizard in this position can counter Barbarians and even survive with a sliver of health. History *The Ice Wizard was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March 2016 Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's damage by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Ice Wizard's range to 5.5 (from 6) but his effective range is unchanged. Also, this update changed his description. It used to read, "This chill caster hails from the far North. He shoots ice shards at enemies, slowing down their movement and attack speed." *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Wizard's hitpoints by 5%. *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's damage by 10% and decreased his hit speed to 1.7 seconds (from 1.5 seconds). *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Ice Wizard from Spell Valley (Arena 5) to Frozen Peak (Arena 8). *On 1/10/18, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's slowdown duration to 2.5 seconds (from 2 seconds). This card won the vote for the 8th card of the balance update. *On 3/12/18, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Wizard’s hitpoints by 11% but also increased his damage by 10%. Trivia *The Ice Wizard was one of the first legendary cards to be added to the game. It was released alongside the Princess. *When the Ice Wizard is deployed, a small pile of snow is left behind him before he starts to move. *When the Ice Wizard slows an enemy, a pile of snow will fall off the target, and the enemy also leaves a trail of snow when it walks. **The enemy will also speak with a deeper pitch. Rage will do the opposite. **The Ice Wizard's hands appear to be glowing, even when not attacking, unlike the Wizard. *His description incorrectly states his type of mustache as handlebar; based on his appearance both on the card and in-game, it appears to be a horseshoe mustache. *Despite being able to shoot ice shards, the Ice Wizard cannot reset the Inferno Tower and the Inferno Dragon's damage. He can only slow down their hit speed. *When deployed or when attacking, the Ice Wizard shouts spells or battle cries, such as "Lunta!" "Kylmä!", "Pakastaa!", "Jäädy!", "Jää!", "Jäätykää!" or "Täältä pesee!" He actually speaks Finnish, and nearly all his words refer to icy things, for example, "Snow!", "Cold!", "Freeze!", "Turn to ice!", "Ice!", "You turn to ice!" or "Here it comes!" His cousins, the Wizard and the Electro Wizard, do something similar, but they say fiery and electrical things in English instead. *Despite being able to attack with and control ice, the Ice Wizard is not immune to the Freeze spell, Ice Spirits, opposing Ice Wizards, or an opposing Ice Golem's death damage. Two Ice Wizards attacking each other can result in one of the slowest duels in the game. *The Ice Wizard is one of the nine troop cards that inspired a troop in Clash of Clans, along with the Miner, the Baby Dragon, the Night Witch, the Bomber, the Skeleton Barrel, the Battle Ram, the Giant Skeleton, and the Ice Golem. *It is the subject of one of the two Christmas Emotes, the other being the Ice Spirit. de:Eismagier es:Mago de hielo fr:Sorcier de glace it:Stregone di ghiaccio ru:Ледяной колдун pl:Ice Wizard